La Princesa del Desierto
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: La vida y aventuras de los hijos de nuestros heroes. Segunda generación ¿Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara emparentados? ¿Itachi y Shisui reencarnaron? Disfruten "EL FESTIVAL DE LOS PECADOS CAPITALES" Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**LA PRINCESA DEL DESIERTO**

**SEGUNDA GENERACIÓN**

_Naruto no me pertenece y lo saben, este fic es con el unico motivo de entretener._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nota: Este fic es clasificación M porque tendra gran contenido sexual, si no les gusta, no lo lean.**_

_**Me centraré en la vida de los hijos de todos los personajes de Naruto principalmente, se llama La princesa del Desierto porque la protagonista es la hija de Gaara, Aiko. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

**Nacen los hijos de los Kages**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Matsuri-sama puje a la cuenta de 3... 1-2-3! - le decía cansada la enfermera.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - dió un grito aterrador la castaña esposa del Kazekage, sintió como su cuerpo se relajó un poco al escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

- Es un niño - informó con una sonrisa.

-...- Gaara se había quedado sin palabras, ya era padre, acababa de ver nacer a su primer hijo, unas lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, no lograba ver bien por los movimientos de las enfermeras, pero veía su silueta, se acerco dos pasos a su esposa.

- Gaara... - lloró Matsuri - quiero verlo por favor - pidió a la enfermera.

- Claro que si, aquí esta su hijo - se acerco a ellos otra enfermera con su bebe, esta tenia el cabello negro y lacio, era una mujer de unos 40 años.

- S-si - habló con dificultad la joven madre, le dieron a SU bebe, al tenerlo entre sus brazos sintió algo cálido recorrer por todo su ser, su bebe era hermoso, tenía unos cuantos cabellos rojos, sus ojos no los mostraba aun, seguía llorando manteniendolos cerrados, era perfecto - es hermos-so - jadeo sudada - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - dió otro grito al sentir mas contracciones, Gaara instintivamente tomo en brazos a su hijo envuelto en una sabana crema.

- Otro bebe ¡viene otro bebe! - se alarmó la primer enfermera que los atendió - disculpe por no habernos dado cuenta Kazekage-sama - se disculpó por su incompetencia.

No hubo respuesta alguna por el pelirrojo, estaba anonadado. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente... ¿Otro bebe? ¿Sera niño también Oh... gemelos... ¿O vendrán más? _Si que tengo puntería..._ la respiración agitada de Matsuri lo saco de su mundo, chillaba de dolor mientras la enfermera esperaba al otro bebe, su hijo se movió entre sus brazos, el corazón del joven ojos aguamarina dió un vuelco, su primogénito, lo miró con ternura y adoración, era muy parecido a el, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, acarició su delicada mejilla y el bebe dejó de llorar al instante.

- Ya salió Matsuri-sama, descanse - sugirió la enfermera mientras se llevaba a limpiar al segundo bebe, Gaara no sabía para donde mirar, se sentía tan feliz, se volvió a acercar a su esposa. Esta lloraba, se veía cansada y agitada a la vez, poco a poco fue calmando su respiración, Pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

-Gaara . susurró intentando alzar los brazos para que le dieran a su bebe, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerza aun.

- No hagas esfuerzos - replicó Gaara bajando los brazos para que ella pudiera ver al bebe también, mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos negros de la madre.

- Y aquí esta la otra - les informó la doctora acercándose con un segundo bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa, al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba Matsuri le dio el bebe a Gaara quien inexpertamente lo cargó.

- ¿la? es niña entonces - se emocionó la castaña.

- Snif - el pelirrojo se encontraba absorto de todo, en su cabeza solo había lugar para 4 palabras... tenia una familia propia dos hermosos hijos y una adorable esposa, comenzó a llorar en silencio admirando sus gemelos, ambos pelirrojos iguales a el, sus hijos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, el se quedó sin aire al observar maravillado sus ojos... aguamarina, eran dos replicas perfectas de el. Dos replicas que protegería con su vida. Su esposa le dijo algo, pero no le entendió, los único que hizo fue colocar sus hijos en los brazos femeninos sin fuerza, sosteniendolos por el otro costado para que no se cayeran, los gemelos subían y bajaban tranquilamente en el pecho de su madre cuando esta respiraba.

Matsuri los miraba endiosada, eran mas que hermosos. Gaara la observaba a ella, sentía algo de culpa porque no habían sacado ningún rasgo de su amada.

- Lo siento - se disculpó.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? - preguntó inocentemente ella, porque tendría que estar disculpándose su esposo.

- También me hubiera gustado que sacaran algo de ti - contestó bajando la mirada. Matsuri rió con dificultad.

- Así están bien, además... cuando sean mayores veremos - contestó astuta, amaba que se parecieran a el, no se consideraba una persona tan bella. De hecho, aun no sabía porque Gaara la había elegido entre todas, no tenía algo que resaltara en su persona, el porque el joven Kazekage se había enamorado de ella, seguía siendo un misterio. Definitivamente, así estaban bien sus hijos.

- Te amo, gracias por esta hermosa familia que me has dado... prometo ser un buen padre, la voz de Gaara se quebró ahí su padre no había sido un buen ejemplo, tenía que partir desde cero - Jamás les haré lo que el mio me hizo a mi... y... - le dolía hablar de eso aun, y a Matsuri le dolía también.

- No se preocupe Gaara-sensei - intentó distraerlo.

- ¿Gaara-sensei? creí que habías superado esa etapa - le sonrió.

- Eh... lo dije sin pensar - una gotita de sudor apareció en su cabeza de manera cómica, se veía con mas fuerza, se subió mas a su almohada para quedar casi sentada, ahora sostenía a sus dos hijos con los brazos. El niño comenzó a moverse buscando con la boca el pecho de su joven madre. Tanto ella como Gaara se sonrojaron ante tal acción.

- Mmm... se me hace raro ver a otro hombre hacer eso, creí que era el único que podía - bromeó el pelirrojo, la chica rió con mas fuerza nerviosa, le daba algo de miedo alimentar a su hijo...

- Je... parece que el pequeño Ken es algo comelón.

- ¿Ken? - se confundió un poco pero sonrió.

- ¿ No te gusta? - se decepciono por un instante.

- ¡No! Ken esta bien... ¿ Y ella?

- Pues no lo había pensado, siempre creí que iba a ser niño - admitió. El miró con ternura a su pequeña que era la prueba viviente del amor que le tenía a su esposa.

- Amor... - susurró el chico de ojos aguamarina para si mismo, pero alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Amor? - preguntó, el no le respondió, solo tomó a su hija y la cargó, le acarició una mejilla, la bebe le sostenía la mirada, con la otra mano Gaara se toco su kanji y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, su hija era el AMOR que sentía en persona.

- Aiko - y le dio un beso en la frente, la pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿Por qué Aiko, Gaara?

- Aiko significa amor - respondió pensó si su hija estaría de acuerdo con su nombre y dudó - Aiko Yasuki - finalizó, así le daba la opción de que escogiera por cuál nombre le gustaría mas que la llamaran.

- Es perfecto - exclamó sonriente la castaña.

* * *

- EN KONOHA-

" Padre... acaso fue esto lo que sentiste al verme" - pensó con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto al ver a sus gemelas, a pesar de serlo, eran totalmente diferentes, una era el sol y la otra la luna, la rubia tenia sus pequeños ojos violeta casi cerrados, era casi igual a el, hasta en el color de piel, solo que era un ligero tono mas clara. Su otra hija era Hyuuga en todo, su cabello negro, sus ojos perla con un ligerisimo toque azul, su piel tan blanca como la de su madre. Lo habían bendecido con 3 hermosas mujeres, incluyendo a su esposa.

- Na-naruto-kun se parece a tu mama e-en los ojos - susurró Hinata cansada, pero extremadamente feliz, mirando a su hija rubia.

- Si... - la miro - me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, dattebayo - se limpiaba las lágrimas el rubio. Su esposa se sonrió.

- Creo que su nombre debería ser Kushina - sugirió la ojiperla.

- ¿Dattebayo? - preguntó sorprendido, ese era el nombre de su madre, lo pensó un poco, era un buen nombre, significaba - belleza del remolino - suspiró hablando.

- Si, tal vez no estamos en la aldea del remolino, pe-pero es la nieta d-de la mayor belleza de ese lugar - contestó la Hyuga, corrección Uzumaki, ya era una Uzumaki, dejando mas sorprendido al ojiazul, lloró con mas fuerza, había hecho la mejor elección de esposa y compañera de vida. Era increíblemente noble.

-Gracias - se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y le dio un beso torpe en los labios - ¿ Y a Luna como le pondremos? - preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Luna?- rió bajo - No es como me decía el Kyuubi, Naruto.

- Ehhhhh, si... - admitió Naruto, por dentro discutía el nombre de su bebe, de todos modos, también eran hijas del gran zorro de 9 colas. Los ojos del Uzumaki se tornaron rojos, eso solo quería decir una cosa, el Kyuubi quería hablar.

- Creo que deberíamos ponerle a nuestra hija Luna, Luna... es decir, Hinata, la única Luna ahora sera ella - y apuntó cariñosamente a la bebe de cabello negro azulado.

- También seras un buen padre Kyuubi-kun - Hinata amaba al zorro. Era parte de Naruto y el había tenido mucho que ver con que su contenedor la conquistara - Luna - la mencionada abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre - si, es como la luna - finalizó, el zorro sonrió y extendió los brazos para agarrar a la bebe - con cuidado - y le dio a su hija.

- Hola Luna, sabes... aunque sea un demonio te amo, te amo tanto como a tu madre y hermana, espero que en el futuro no te moleste saber quién te nombro Luna - le dió un beso en su mejillita sonrojada - Eres tan hermosa como tu madre - la acomodó en su brazo y pidió a la otra, Hinata se la dió también - hola Kushina, ja! Kushina, tu abuela si que me daba muchos dolores de cabeza, aunque era muy bella, siento que en el carácter eres igual a ella y a tu padre, yo también soy su padre, no se les olvidé - recalcó esto último mirándolas fijamente a ambas - en fín cuando te enojes seras igual a mi - se sintió orgullo por eso.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes Kyuubi? - preguntó ansiosa Hinata.

- Su chakra... su aura ¿soy un Bijuu recuerdas? Soy mas sensible para estas cosas.

- Oh... - miró a su zorro arrullar a sus dos hijas, una vez dormidas se sentó junto a ella.

- El mocoso y yo hicimos un buen trabajo - se sintió orgulloso.

- Lo hicieron - afirmó Hinata, el Kyuubi bajo su rostro hasta el de su esposa y la beso con ternura.

- Las estaré vigilando - susurro en el oído femenino.

- Siempre lo haces Kyuubi-kun, te amo y gracias - ahora ella lo beso a el, fue un beso mas apasionado, pero cuidadoso para no molestar a las gemelas. Hinata acarició suavemente la mejilla de el, sintió su sonrisa entre sus finos labios, se separo de ella de nuevo y abrió los ojos, ahora eran azules.

- Ummm 'ttebayo - dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - el miró a sus hijas mientras le contestaba.

- Estabas besando al Kyuubi.

- También lo amo, ustedes son los hombres mas importantes de mi vida, que en realidad, forman uno y ambos son los padres de mis hijas - declaró sonriendo y decidida, hace mucho que ya había dejado de tartamudear, solo lo hacía en raras ocasiones Además, ambos peleaban siempre, ya no se odiaban, lo hacían por costumbre. - ¿Pueden vivir sabiendo que los amo a los dos? - preguntó a su rubio y al demonio en su interior.

Las pupilas de Naruto se alargaron pero conservaron su color.

- Si - hablaron ambos, su voz sonaba diferente.

- Aunque no me gusta compartirte con este zorro - aclaró obviamente Naruto.

- ¿Y tu crees que a mi me gusta compartir a mi hembra contigo mocoso? - se defendió el Kyuubi.

- Ya o las despertaran - intervino Hinata. Los ojos azules se clavaron en sus hijas, sus pupilas se hicieron normales. El 9 colas de seguro había decidido darle el control a Naruto.

La ojiperla mayor suspiró divertida, era gracioso ver a Naruto pelear con Kurama, era como escuchar a un loco pelear consigo mismo, esperaba no ver el día en que llegaran a tal nivel que Naruto se empezaría a estrangular intentando matar al zorro, o viceversa.

**ALGÚN REVIEW?**

**Aww esta es una de mis historias favoritas, las escenas subidas de tono vendran apartir del festival o antes, no se bien aunxD**

**Espero que les guste. Y con los nombres de los hijos no se preocupen, tendran nombres faciles que seran relacionados con los de sus padres.**

**Los amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: **__En este capitulo todos los personajes ( los hijos de Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y demas) tienen entre 5 y 11 años._

_**Hiroki ni Yoh me pertenecen, sino a Weasleyisa, yo solo los tome prestados. **__Aparecen en su fic ENAMORADA DE UN SENSEI, se los recomiendo mucho!_

**Bijuu HABLA**

_PIENSAN_

-Hablan

* * *

**Encontremos a Minato**

Una niña rubia arrastraba de la mano a su gemela de cabello negro.

- ¡Corre mas rápido Luna! Ya llegaron - dijo emocionada Kushina, tenía dos años que no veía a sus amigos. Desde los 6 que no sabía nada de ellos, corría con su hermana a la torre, donde se encontraba el Hokage, su padre, junto con los recién llegados. Atravesaron corriendo el camino y subieron desesperadas las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina principal. Abrieron de golpe la puerta. - ¡Aiko! ¡Ken! - grit´ó al ver a los dos pelirrojos hijos del Kazekage.

- Kushina, hola - se acercó a ella Ken - ho-hola Luna - saludo torpemente a la chica de ojos perla. Un tierno sonrojo cubrió la cara del niño.

- Hola, las extrañaba - los acompaño Aiko abrazándolas.

- También los e-ex-trañabamos - admitió Luna sonrojada. Gaara y Naruto solo veían a sus hijos interactuar.

- ¡Je! Que bueno que son amigos - rió Naruto.

- Tienes razón - concordó Gaara.

- Hmp - Sasuke también miraba a los gemelos de ellos, era extraño, ambos pares de hermanos habían nacido el mismo día, casi a la misma hora - ¿Por qué... habrán nacido el mismo día...? - susurró para ellos.

- No mas extraño que nosotros 3 tengamos 3 hijos - dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor. El si sabía porque sus gemelos nacieron el mismo día que los de Gaara. Aun recordaba perfectamente la boda de su amigo pelirrojo en Suna con Matsuri y lo bien que se la paso esa noche en el cuarto de huéspedes con Hinata, lo que no se esperaba que Gaara dejara embarazada también a su recién esposa esa noche.

- Hmp... si, es muy... - la puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo aventando al piso a Aiko. Apareció al instante Itachi y Fugaku.

- Hmp - exclamo Itachi al ver a la niña tirada - no deberías ponerte enfrente de la puerta - la miro con indiferencia. La pelirroja al escucharlo alzo la mirada furiosa, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse amarillos y en forma de estrella.

-** ¿Qué yo me fije? Mira mocoso estúpido deja que mi querida Aiko libere un poco de mi chakra y veras quién es el que se tiene que fijar ¡pero para hablar!** - rugió Aiko con otra voz.

- E-e-es la voz del Shukaku - inquirió Naruto atónito. Gaara había sellado al Shukaku en su hija - ¿ por que... en ella? - la vida de un jinchuriki era difícil el lo sabía, Gaara lo sabía, entonces... ¿Por qué había decidido sellar al un cola en su primogénita?.

El Kazekage lo miro, las expresiones del ojiazul delataban sus pensamientos.

- Ella a pesar de su edad tiene una fortaleza increíble, ya es mas fuerte que cualquier chunnin

- Gaara ¿solo por eso decidiste sellarla? ¡Como si fuera un arma!.

- Ella lo eligió, confío en sus decisiones - señalo el pelirrojo. Naruto quedo sin palabras, observo a través de su ventana su villa intentando tranquilizarse, esa pequeña niña había decidido ser una jinchuriki.

- Además, escuchaste como la llamo dobe - puntualizó Sasuke sin perder de la vida a la pequeña pelirroja que amenazaba con poner en riesgo la vida de su primogénito. Se miraban con odio.

- Si... mi querida Aiko... ¿pero por qué? - pregunto sin entender aun Naruto. Aveces era tan corto.

-** Eres mi presa** - rugió el Shukaku con los labios de la Sabaku No.

- Hey hermana, Shukaku... por favor - pidió Ken, el hermano de la pelirroja.

Las gemelas Uzumaku tenían una mano en el corazón, sentían perfectamente la esencia del Shukaku, su papa Kyuubi les había enseñado. Además de tener parte del chakra del zorro.

- Ichibi - saludó Kushina haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- **Vaya, vaya, las hijas del Kyuubi** - señalo el Shukaku con su característica voz un poco menos enojado y dejando de ver a Itachi - **es un placer, por lo que se, son las amigas de mi Aiko.**

- S-si... ¿hace cuánto que estas dentro de ella? - preguntó tímidamente Luna.

- **Aproximadamente dos años** - respondió con naturalidad -** ¡¿quién es este?!** - volvió su mirada hacia Itachi.

- Es un baka, prepotente... se parece a su padre - se encogió de hombros Kushina descaradamente, a Sasuke se le salto una vena en la frente.

- Hmp, digna hija de Naruto - murmuro enojado.

- Ehhh... lo sentimos muchísimo Hokage, lo que paso es que... Ah si, Hinata-sama me mando a avisarle que desde la mañana Minato no aparece - le dijo nervioso Shisui-

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó el rubio, la pequeña Aiko al instante volvió a ser ella y se levantó, aunque seguía viendo a Itachi.

- Es que pensó que volvería pero no... - chilló con miedo el Uchiha menor.

- Minato - se entristeció el Hokage, su pupila se alargo - _**tenemos que encontrarlo **_- afirmó con una voz distinta a la suya, en realidad sonaba como dos voces sincronizadas. Alguien entró a la oficina corriendo también.

- ¡Kushina, Kushina! Ya escuche lo de tu hermano - sonó desesperado Hiroki Inuzuka, era igual a su padre Kiba, solo que este no usaba una chamarra, sino una camisa gris azulada. Junto a el un perrito negro.

- ¡Hiroki, Yoh! - corrió a abrazarlos la rubia. Su padre se puso rojo de enojo.

- ¡_** Suéltala pequeño perro**_! - se exaltó tanto el como el Kyuubi.

- Naruto-kun, lo siento mucho - se disculpo Hinata al entrar, venía con Matsuri y Sakura, quienes traían consigo a Narumi y Mikoto respectivamente.

- ¿Pero que hacemos aquí ¡Vamos Naruto! - lo apresuro Sakura, cargo a Mikoto y saltó por la ventana de la torre, junto a Hinata, definitivamente lo encontrarían mas rápido así. Matsuri hizo lo mismo con Narumi y desapareció de su vista.

- ¡Mamá espera! - gritó Ken saltando también.

- ¡Keeen! - se apresuró a ir tras el Gaara y Aiko.

- ¡ ESPÉRENME DATTEBAYO! es mi hijo - hizo una posición con las manos - kage bunshin no jutsu - y aparecieron 4 Narutos mas.

- ¡Ay papa, por favor! Kage bunshin no jutsu - dijo burlandose y apareciendo minimo unas 30 Kushinas - Yoh, rastrea a mi hermano - pidió al pequeño perro negro, el comenzó a olfatear en el aire y ladro.

- Buen chico, ya lo tienes - se alegro el Inuzuka.

- ¡Vamos! - y saltó por la ventana la rubia original siendo seguida por Hiroki, Yoh y sus clones.

- Ya no nos respetas - exclamaron frustrados los Naruto cuyas pupilas seguían igual de alargadas.

- No es eso padres - aclaro Luna - Byakugan - susurró y venas se empezaron a formar al rededor de sus ojos. También atravesó la ventana.

- Es sorprendente que tan pequeñas tengan tal habilidad - reconoció Sasuke.

- Lo se teme.

- Nos hemos vuelto débiles - un aura depresiva cubrió a Naruto y salio de la ventana seguido por los 3 Uchiha.

- ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! - gritaba Kushina intentando que su mama parara. Hinata al escucharla paro en seco junto con Sakura, Matsuri, Mikoto, Narumi, Gaara, Aiko y Ken.

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Yoh captó el olor de Minato - le informó su hija. Yoh ladró confirmando.

- ¿ Y tu padre? Debemos informarle a Naruto - chilló nerviosa.

- Papá no debe tardar en llegar - al decir eso, apareció en una nube de humo el Hokage y los Uchiha.

- ¿Gaara ves algo? - preguntó Naruto al ver al Kazekage utilizar su tercer ojo.

- Nada - negó con la cabeza.

- Papá, Yoh ya capto el olor de Minato - repitió la rubia.

- _**¡¿Y qué espera ese perro para buscarlo?! **_- se enfurecieron el Kyuubi y Naruto. El perrito negro les gruño molesto.

- Hey ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Kiba acercándose junto a Akamaru, lo había hecho por curiosidad, es solo que... ver a todas esas personas reunidas, específicamente ellos, a la mitad de una calle y con todos observándolos .. había sido demasiado para el - Yoh te ves molesto - comento notando la actitud del hijo de su perro.

- Papá lo regaño porque no ha ido a buscar a Minato que se perdió - contestó la ojivioleta.

- Oh... eso explica muchas cosas Kushina, ¿quieren llevar a Akamaru? Lo encontrara mas rápido... ¡AUCH! ¡por qué me muerdes Yoh! - el perrito le gruñía.

- Se ofendió señor Kiba, Yoh es un gran perro - lo defendió la hija del Hokage de ojos perla.

- Ummm... que sensible, bueno Akamaru, quédate con ellos y cuando terminen regresas a casa con Hiroki y Yoh - y se marchó con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! - gritó Hiroki, esta era su oportunidad de lucirse frente a Kushina, brinco al gran perro blanco y se monto, le tendió la mano a su rubia para que se subiera también. Kushina se acomodó y abrazó fuertemente a Hiroki, Akamaru comenzó a correr detrás de Yoh que se había adelantado.

- ¡E-ESPEREN! - Luna un pergamino de su mochila y un pincel con tinta negra, empezó a dibujar un poco mas lento que Sai - esta técnica me la enseño Sai-sensei - presumió haciendo salir dos aveces y muchos zorros.

- Esa es mi niña - se enorgulleció el Kyuubi al ver los zorritos tan parecidos a el que había dibujado su hija. Luna le sonrió y brincó a un ave.

Su padre y madre a la otra. Todos los demás montaron los zorros y siguieron a Yoh y Akamaru.

Dieron muchas vueltas hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque de la muerte. Ahí junto a un lago estaban acostados mirando las nubes Minato, Shikaru y Kumiko - _ella era la razón por la que no sentían el chakra de Minato, Kumiko la hija de Karin y Suigetsu ocultaba el chakra de todos los que estaban a metros de ella _- Suigetsu les regañaba. Llegaron por completo hasta donde ellos estaban y escucharon.

- Deberían prestar mas atención, los jutsus de agua son muy... ah hola - saludó molesto el peliblanco.

- ¡Minatoooo! - Naruto se dejo caer del ave y aterrizo fuertemente en el pasto.

- Hermanito estas muerto - se burlo Luna bajándose de su ave delicadamente.

- !¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos pusiste?! - lo regaño Naruto con los ojos rojos, ahora el Kyuubi -** ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!**

- Lo-lo siento padres - Minato miraba de un lado para otro, todos tenían su vista clavada en el, poso sus ojos especialmente en Mikoto, la pelirrosa al sentir su mirada sonrió levemente. Minato acomodo su cabello rubio nervioso. El era la viva imagen del 4to. Hokage, no era para nada Hyuga o Uzumaki, sino Namikaze.

- A la mansión, ahora - regaño dulcemente su madre.

- Naruto, no seas tan estricto con el, ustedes mismos siempre se escapaban - intervino sonriendo Sakura a la replica del Yondaime, el le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

- _**Si, el mocoso era un desobediente **_- concordó Naruto, mas bien el Kyuubi - _**cuando se metía en problemas tenía que darle mi chakra.**_

- ¡Callate dattebayo! soy tu hijo también... - inquirió respondiéndose a si mismo.

- _**¿Qué? No... mis hijos son Luna, Kushina y Minato. Son mi semilla, tu eres la del Yondaime...**_ - explicó

- Eso es algo machista Kurama - señaló la pelirrosa mayor.

- Pff - los ojos del Hokage volvieron a su forma natural, miro a sus hijos un poco triste, sabiendo que siempre los tendría que compartir con el zorro que lo intento matar cuando era bebe.

Nota:

**Este es el ultimo capitulo donde son niños, en el siguiente la mayoria tiene 17 e Itachi 20 y Shisui 18. Y apareceran los demas personajes.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA RAPIDA:** _Aqui Itachi tiene 20 años, Shisui 18, Minato y Narumi 15, Leean 16, Hiroki, Ken, Aiko, Kushina y Luna 17._**  
**

* * *

**Misión: Entra en escena la segunda generación.**

- Es una doble misión rango A, tienen que cuidar a el señor feudal del país del agua y a su familia, aparte...

- ¿ Y por qué A? si solo seremos escolta - lo interrumpió su hijo Ken, ellos 3 eran Jounin, bien podían haber mandado a chunin de la aldea para realizar esa misión.

- Porque es un feudal importante y tiene enemigos muy poderosos, además, no me dejaste terminar - lo miro serio - estos atentan contra la paz de Sunagakure y Konoha - explico el Kazekage analizando a sus 3 retoños, se aclaro la garganta para tomar el tono de voz digno de su puesto y no sonar solo como su padre - Sabaku No Ken, Sabaku No Aiko y Sabaku No Narumi su misión consiste en ser guardaespaldas del señor feudal y recuperar los pergaminos robados de dichas aldeas.

- Hai Kazekage-sama - contestaron los hermanos a la vez.

- Papi... entonces ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera de la aldea? - preguntó Narumi, su hija menor siempre tenía dudas.

Ella alacio con la mano su cabello castaño, apenas y le llegaba a los hombros. Verla le recordaba a su esposa Matsuri y a su madre Karura. Sus ojos eran negros, completamente expresivos -o eso quería creer Gaara- completamente diferentes a los de sus otros dos hijos, mejor conocidos como los Gemelos de Suna o Sabaku No, ellos eran igual a el, en el color de cabello, rojo, y los ojos aguamarina.

Ken era muy parecido a el en teoría, cabello rojo vino, un poco mas obscuro que el suyo, y ojos aguamarina, aunque fuera difícil de creer, resultaba mas atractivo que su padre, no tenía ojeras, y su cara era distinta, los sobrevivientes de la cuarta guerra shinobi, afirmaban que era la reencarnación de Akasuna No Sasori, el también siendo su padre lo afirmaba, y aun así, a menudo cuando se encontraba de espaldas era confundido con el. Otra cosa que lo distinguía de su hijo era su kanji en la frente, el menor no lo tenía, pero su hija Aiko si. Se lo había hecho a los 10 años para demostrar cuanto lo amaba a el.

Aiko era la mayor belleza de su aldea, no había chica tan hermosa como ella. Se sabía que su padre lo era todo para ella, lo intentaba imitar en casi todos los aspectos, hasta en el sentido de que, al no poseer las ojeras tan características de Gaara, se delineaba el parpado superior. Eso la hacía ver mucho mejor.

- ¿ Y en que lugar del país en especifico padre? - cuestiono el mayor - _que sea en la aldea de las aguas termales, dicen que habrá un festival muy bueno ahí _- pensó cruzando los dedos.

- El señor feudal se hospeda en el hotel mas lujoso de la aldea de las aguas termales, les sera fácil ubicar el lugar - sonrió de lado Gaara, esta misión eran mas vacaciones para ellos que una misión en si - además... ninjas de Konoha ya lo están cuidando, así que les ordeno que partan de inmediato - observo la mirada de alegría de Ken, por un momento estuvo tentado de darle un abrazo, pero lo detuvo la idea de que su hijo ya tenia 17 años, no era un niño y el tenía que portarse serio, ahora no estaban en el rol de padre e hijos, sino Kazekage y shinobis - Y supongo que iran al festival de ahí y a las reuniones en el hotel, deben llevar ropa aparte de su uniforme, sugiero que no tan típica del lugar...

- Es decir... ¿nada de kimonos? - la castaña chasqueó la lengua molesta, lo que mejor se le veían eran los kimonos.

- Pueden, pero escuche que hay una tienda extranjera de ropa, lleven dinero - sugirió.

- Hai - asintieron sus tres hijos saliendo de su oficina directo a casa.

- Así que aliados de Konoha, me pregunto quienes... - Aiko puso un dedo en su boca pensativa.

- Jounin de seguro, y por el lugar apuesto que son las hijas de Naruto-san - asintió para si Narumi.

- Espero que así sea Narumi - se sonrojo levemente Ken, las hermanas se miraron cómplices.

Metieron todo en sus maletas, principalmente armas, y algunas cuantas prendas normales, que usaban cuando no estaban en servicio -Aiko metió principalmente las que eran regalo de sus pretendientes - decidieron irse con su ropa ninja. Aiko llevaba su cabello rojo suelto y libre, su fleco cubría su kanji, pero cuando se cubría su cabello se lograba ver. Su ropa era la típica de una Kunoichi de Suna, consistía en un vestido negro con rojo, como el que usaba su tía Temari, solo que a ella le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y unas medias de red que cubrían por completo sus piernas hasta llegar a las sandalias negras ninja, y la piel de sus brazos era censurada con guantes de la misma red de sus medias, su hermana vestía igual, solo que el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo y no llevaba medias, sino unas vendas en su pierna derecha. Las dos portaban su bolsa y portashurikens, Narumi en el lado derecho y Aiko en el izquierdo. Ken llevaba el uniforme de un shinobi normal, que lo usaban sobre todo cuando se convertían en sensei. un traje azul obscuro, casi negro y un chaleco cafe claro y sandalias ninja negras.

Y así, emprendieron su viaje sin saber todo lo que tendrían que pasar en el.

* * *

-Sigo pensando que somos demasiados - se quejo Minato rascando despreocupadamente su cabeza.

- Ya callate Minato - Kushina ya estaba desesperada, todo el camino su hermano menor se la había pasado quejandose de la cantidad de personas que eran.

- Y... todavía faltan los de la arena, aunque Aiko-chan y Narumi-chan no me molestan.

- Ummm... Minato ¿cómo sabes que son ellas? - pregunto curiosa Luna.

- Porque son las mejores Jounin de Suna y Gaara confía en ellos mas que nadie para este tipo de misiones - explico con los brazos colocados en la cabeza.

- Es una misión importante, no se distraigan - les recordó Neji mirándolos con dureza, el era el capitán del escuadrón.

- ¿Cuándo llegaran Shisui-baka e Itachi-kun? ttebayo - intervino Kushina de nuevo.

- No deben tardar - contestó el Hyuuga mayor - vienen con la hija de Rock Lee

- ¿Ah...si? Al final conoceré a mi prima - se alegro la rubia.

- ¿Tu la conoces tío? - volvió a indagar Luna. Neji sintió un tic en el ojo.

- Si... conozco a Leean, todos los años la he visto - admitió con una mirada dificil de interpretar.

- Es extraño que Lee-sensei no haya dejado a Hanabi-sama y Leean en Konoha y se hayan ido a vivir lejos, sigo preguntándome ¿cómo le hacía todos los días para ir y venir de su casa a la aldea? - opinó Hiroki Inuzuka acariciando a Yoh, que se encontraba acostado en el piso de la habitación.

- Si - coincidió Luna.

- ¡Pero cuando tardan esos Uchiha! - Minato se encontraba exasperado, la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades y el lo sabía.

- Ten paciencia Namikaze - espetó el Inuzuka.

- ¡SOY UZUMAKI! - gritó lanzando un kunai que atino en la pared junto al brazo del chico perro.

- Pero que agresivo - murmuró bajo.

* * *

Caminaban atentos a cualquier cosa. Buscando a la nueva ANBU.

- ¿Seguro que nos vera aquí Itachi? - preguntó Shisui mirando en todas las direcciones.

- Si - asintió el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, todos al verlo creían estar frente al hermano mayor de su padre Sasuke, es decir Itachi Uchiha, de ahí su nombre, por su enorme parecido con el, de hecho por ser completamente iguales, lo único que veían diferente es que este Itachi era tan blanco como Sasuke. Claro que lo que no todos sabían que Itachi en realidad si había reencarnado en el hijo mayor de Sasuke y que conservaba su memoria pasada también, todo. Absolutamente todo. Itachi Uchiha había nacido de nuevo, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. Con Shisui era lo mismo, solo que sus ojos ya no eran negros, sino verde obscuros, una mezcla entre el negro de Sasuke y el verde jade de su madre Sakura, su comportamiento era el mismo, alegre y bromista.

- Pues yo no veo nada - bufó desesperado.

- ¿Buscaban a alguien? - preguntó una chica apareciendo de una nube de humo, Shisui al verla tuvo una ligerísima hemorragia nasal que se limpió al instante, Itachi solo entorno los ojos, ella vestía una diminuta falda verde limón con una linea gruesa negra, tenia aberturas a los costados, abajo de la falda una licra negra igual de corta y una camisa ligera de tirantes gruesos verde limón también que solo le cubría el busto. En la pierna derecha su portashuriken, y en su espalda una espada corta. En la otra pierna con vendas tenía sujetos unos chacos y traía puesta su mascara ANBU de gato.

- !¿E-e-eres Leean?! - preguntó tartamudeando Shisui, aun no creía que Lee-sensei hubiera podido hacer una hija asi, es decir, su esposa era Hanabi, pero aun así .. no era la Hyuuga mas agraciada y su hija estaba.. - _y tiene unos pechos casi como los de Hinata-san o Tsunade-sama _- pensó pervertidamente recorriendo su figura con la mirada, apenas y se podía apreciar sus ojos a través de la mascara, tenía el Byakugan, su cabello café se movió al compás del viento, le llegaba a los hombros y era muy liso.

- Hai Uchiha-san - respondió, ella los analizaba también, guapos, perfectos, unos dioses de la noche, eran las palabras correctas para describirlos.

- Pu-puedes decirme Shisui - la corrigió el menor de ojos verdes ruborizado, Itachi veía divertido la escena.

- Itachi - respondió sin mirarla en realidad, admitía que tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que había visto en su vida pero hasta ahí.

El silencio incomodo se torno por varios minutos, Itachi notó como la mirada de su hermano se transformaba de una nerviosa a una ladina. No podía decir lo mismo de Leean, ya que no se le veía la cara.

- Así que... ¿nos vamos?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y saltado a un árbol.

- Si - asintió Itachi imitándola.

Shisui dejo que se adelantaran un poco, se había esperado para poder ver la ropa interior de Leean abajo de su diminuta falda, por lo visto no fue tan observador como su hermano para notar que ella traía licra abajo como cualquier kunoichi.

* * *

- Si que es hermosa esta aldea - admitió Narumi observando sus al rededores, toda la aldea era pintoresca, la mayoría de negocios estaban hechos de madera cara, algunos otros de concreto, como el hermoso hotel donde se hospedarían para ser guardia, desentonaba totalmente con el lugar, era enorme, mas que las torres kages. Su estructura era distinta, jamás habían visto algo igual, imponente y lujoso, era su descripción ideal.

- Es enorme - susurró Ken para el, sus hermanas lo miraron y asintieron.

- Según este pergamino- comenzó Aiko abriendo dicho papel - tendremos que preguntar por Neil Torizun... Neil Torizun ¡ja! que nombre tan falso y obvio.

- Pensé que el cuarto estaría a nombre de Neji-san.

- Es el nombre falso que ocupa Hyuuga-san para no levantar sospechas Ken - le aclaró a su hermano gemelo con una sonrisa, Narumi los miro de reojo y torció una mueca de desagrado. Su padre siempre ponía a cargo a Aiko, todo Aiko.

Cuando estaban solas, no tenía que fingir que le agradaba, pero ahora que estaba Ken... tenía que actuar, el era mas que un hermano para ella, mucho mas ¿por qué? muy sencillo, el le recordaba a su padre, su primer amor.

Envidiaba a su madre, quería estar en su lugar, quería que durante las noches su padre le hiciera el amor sin control como se lo hacía a su madre. Lo sabía, porque los había visto. Quería ser ella la que en la noche era poseída por el Kazekage y durante el día recibía sus besos amorosos. Ella algún día ocuparía el lugar de Matsuri y lo sabía. Solo tenía que esperar. Pero mientras podía calentar motores con Ken, ya lo había besado "accidentalmente" a los 12, duro un segundo, lo que duro "su caída pero fue la gloría, se mojaba solo de pensar como sería estar con Gaara. Solo había alguien que le impedía sus planes. Aiko. Ella siempre aparecía cuando intentaba actuar, era como un chicle con Ken, solo por ser gemelos.

La odiaba, odiaba tanto sus "poderes de gemela" que compartía con Ken, como ambos presentían lo que le pasaba al otro, sentían lo que había en el corazón del otro. Y si eso no fuera suficiente... aveces sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Era frustrante intentar seducir a Ken cuando Aiko estaba sintiendo todo.

Otra cosa más que odiaba era su familia en general, su despreciable madre Matsuri, su estúpido tío Kankuro y su esposa Sari la zorra, sus hartantes tíos Temari y Shikamaru con su progenie y Aiko... solo estaba segura acerca de algo respecto a ella, iba a destruirla. Volviendo a su familia, los únicos que se salvaban eran Ken y Gaara por obvias razones y Yu, su prima mayor, hija de Kankuro y Sari, aunque odiara a sus tíos a su prima la amaba, solo con ella podía contenerse, podía dejar de odiar al mundo y ver el ladi bueno. Podía dejar de sentir todo ese resentimiento que tenía hacía todos.

- Yu, que no haría por ti - suspiro Narumi muy bajo, tanto que sus hermanos parecieron no notarlo.

- Narumi ¿estás escuchándome? - preguntó Aiko pasando su mano en frente de la cara de la castaña.

- Eh... no Aiko - admitió a regañadientes, pero con una mirada "dulce"

- Que te quites la banda y la guardes - se adelanto Ken sonriendo, Narumi asintió y se desamarro la bandana.

- Tenemos que usar un genjutsu, para esconder nuestras verdaderas apariencias, tampoco algo tan exagerado - indicó la pelirroja, los 3 se miraron y asintieron, caminaron hacía un callejón solitario y cerraron los ojos posicionando sus manos.

Ken fue el primero en abrir los ojos, lo único que había cambiado eran sus orbes aguamarina, ahora negros, esperó a sus hermanas pacientemente.

- Listo - dijo Aiko abriendo los ojos también.

- Igual - concordó Narumi mirando a sus hermanos - pero que... extraño - masculló sarcásticamente al notar que los dos solo habían cambiado sus ojos y los habían puesto del mismo color.

- ¡Narumi, se te ve genial el cabello rubio! - chilló sincera Aiko tomando un mechón de pelo de su hermana. Narumi uso todo su autocontrol para evitar quitarle la mano de un golpe.

- Gracias Aiko, también te ves bien... te ves mejor sin el kanji - se forzó a contestar.

- ¡No! ¿Narumi, que cosas dices? - la miró preocupada - el kanji es por papá ¿recuerdas?

- Ummm lo siento - se disculpó - _maldita bruja, de seguro tienes sueños incestuosos con nuestro padre, por eso estas de mamadora con el - _pensó con enojo.

- Bueno, entremos al hotel, quiero descansar - rompió el ambiente pesado Ken.

- Y ver a Luna - exclamó Aiko riéndose. Ken se sonrojó levemente.

- A todos los de Konoha - gruñó apenado.

- ¡No lo negaste! En fin... no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

- Pff... si Aiko - alzó los hombros restandole importancia y caminó de nuevo al hotel.

Narumi observó como Aiko corría atrás de Ken riendo y colgándose de su brazo. Entrecerró los ojos y los siguió.

Siempre era así. La excluían, o eso pensaba. La realidad era que sus hermanos la amaban igual. Ella se excluía sola.

Entraron de manera normal y se registraron. El hombre de la recepción miró detalladamente a Aiko.

- Te pareces mucho a la princesa de Suna - le dijo observando su rostro, Aiko no se inmutó y sonrió de lado, mintiendo hábilmente.

- Ya me lo habían dicho - respondió, el hombre asintió y miro atento la ropa de los tres jóvenes por lo que la pelirroja agregó rápidamente - mis primos y yo venimos recientemente de Suna, por eso nuestra vestimenta y como usted dijo muchos me confundieron con la hija del Kazekage.

- _Buena respuesta - _pensó Ken con una sonrisa torcida.

- Oh, ya veo - contestó mientras buscaba dos llaves para los chicos - parecen ninjas por su vestimenta.

- Para nada, como ya dije, fuimos de visita a Suna por una tía que es comerciante, y al ver los trajes de los ninjas no pudimos evitar comprarlos ¿no son hermosos señor? - preguntó inocentemente.

El recepcionista se sintió apenado por ser tan entrometido.

- Muy hermosos, sobre todo cuando lo usa una joven tan bella - la alagó sin intento de coqueteo.

- Muchas gracias, que agradables son por aquí - amplió su sonrisa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, aquí están sus llaves, les tocó la habitación 15 y 74 - les tendió las llaves. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de tomarlas dudosos.

- _Pero que conveniente - _pensó maliciosamente Narumi.

- Oh, nos tocó algo lejos... sino es una molestia ¿nos podría dar cuartos mas cercanos? - suplicó con ojos de cachorro. El recepcionista se sintió conmovido y respondió apenado.

- Son las habitaciones desocupadas mas cercanas...

- ¿Es por el festival, cierto? - intervino Ken.

- Si, y me gustaría darles la habitación 16, pero fue reservada con anticipación.

Aiko asintió de manera cortés, y le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Entendemos, muchas gracias - murmuró Ken con el mismo gesto de su hermana sin darse cuenta.

-Disculpe, un amigo se hospeda aquí, su nombre es Neil Torizun si es tan amable ¿me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra? - volvió a hablar Aiko, el recepcionista asintió y revisó su libreta profesional. Estaba fascinado por la personalidad de esa pelirroja.

- Esta en la habitación 52 - respondió - ese hombre ocupó varias de mis habitaciones con sus sobrinos y los amigos de ellos - añadió inconscientemente mirando aun su libreta.

- Gracias por la información, hasta luego - hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon.

Los hermanos llegaron rápido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a sus amigos.

- Gracias por aceptar compartir la habitación conmigo, Ken - le dijo coqueteando Narumi, Ken tomó su tono como normal, generalmente Narumi era "tierna" especialmente con el y su padre. Así que no le dió importancia a su tono sugerente.

- De nada, hermanita - respondió con una sonrisa mientras desempacaba su maleta.

- Hai - susurró imitándolo pero con una sonrisa lasciva lo había convencido para que compartieran cuarto y dejaran a Aiko en la habitación 15, donde estarían muy lejos. Donde ella podría mover sus piezas libremente y sin interrupciones.

* * *

La pelirroja salió del baño relajada, se secó ligeramente el cuerpo, pero no el cabello y se vistió. Desde siempre había tenido esa costumbre de no secarse por completo, le gustaba estar mojada, mas en una aldea con la temperatura tan alto como lo era Suna que se encontraba prácticamente en el desierto. Se puso la ropa interior y un vestido completamente suelto verde esmeralda con mangas largas, muy holgadas también y con bordes dorados en el pecho. Dicha prenda le llegaba hasta los tobillos, se calzó con unas sandalias cafés con pedrería dorada y salió del cuarto con destino a la habitación 52.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que la abrieran, logró escuchar como el ruido cesaba y alguien corría a abrirle. Unos ojos morados se abrieron de golpe al verla.

- !¿Aiko?! - exclamó feliz Kushina, abriendo los ojos tanto como podía.

- ¡Sorpresa! - respondió mientras era jalada al interior del cuarto por la rubia, para después recibir de llano a Kushina que se había lanzado sobre ella abrazándola.

Rió ligeramente sintiendo como el cuerpo de su mejor amiga la apretaba más contra el suelo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena... no por la acción de la Uzumaki, eran muy comunes esos arranques de locura por parte de la rubia, sino por Aiko, siendo mas específicos por la apariencia física de Aiko. Minato intercambio una mirada rápida con Hiroki quien asintió pensando lo mismo. La pelirroja se había puesto gorda, o por lo menos subido de peso, por eso tapaba su cuerpo de esa forma, con un vestido que bien parecía mas una cortina o una sábana-

- _Pero que desperdicio de mujer, la ultima vez que la vi yo tenia 6 años y era realmente mona... engordo en todo este tiempo -_pensó Minato mientras le lanzaba una mirada de decepción a la pelirroja.

- _Vaya que esta buena la comida en Suna - _Hiroki no era criticón, pero ese pensamiento llego simplemente a su mente.

Neji miró las "disimuladas expresiones" en el rostro de todos y supo que no era el único que miraba de mas a Aiko, el recordaba perfectamente a esa niñita pelirroja, era delgada y prometía ser una belleza, de hecho, si la miraban bien su cara era hermosa y delgada, si fuera de "huesos grandes" mínimo tendría las mejillas mas amplias y rellenas y grasa abajo de la mandíbula Pero... con esa ropa y la forma en la que se le veía, en realidad la hacían ver corpulenta.

- _A menos que... -_ pensó y activó en un segundo su Byakugan, viendo por debajo del vestido de la princesa, se sintió pervertido pero la duda lo mataba. Echó un vistazo rápido pero completo de su anatomía - _lo sabía, no esta gorda - _desactivo su ojo blanco y actuó como si nada. El bien sabía que Aiko era conocida en todas las aldeas shinobi por su belleza exótica, la Hime de Sunagakure no podía ser de tallas grandes.

- ¡Heeeey dejen de verla así! - les gruño molesta Kushina mientras se incorporaba - se viste con ropas amplías por las costumbres de Suna - todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, Kushina enojada... no era nada bueno.

- Kushina tiene razón - intervino Luna sonriendole calidamente a la Sabaku No - no puede mostrar su cuerpo hasta que se case o... o en su de-defecto... - pasó saliva sonrojándose - ...

- Me haya entregado a un hombre - concluyó la pelirroja. Todos se sintieron estúpidos e...

- ¡Incultos, ttebane! Y eso que era yo la que se dormía en clases - murmuró la rubia.

- Jejeje... entonces Aiko tiene buen cuerpo - habló Minato alzando una ceja pervertidamente.

- Oi Minato juntarte con Shisui te hace mal - se burló Hiroki, Yoh ladro apoyando a su amo.

- Tal vez lo aprendió de Naruto, de todos modos el fue entrenado por Jiraiya y Kakashi-sensei - dijo Neji, sorprendiendo a todos, generalmente el no era bromista.

- El único crimen de Ero-sennin era espiar mujeres, ttebane - lo defendió Kushina mostrandole la lengua a su tío. A Neji se le saltó una vena en la frente, aveces su sobrina... lo desesperaba. Pero no tanto como su alumno "favorito"... Shisui.

- Y sus libros Icha Icha Paradise - agregó.

- Pues a mi me gustan - Neji abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al escuchar la respuesta de su sobrina.

- ¿Y tu cómo conseguiste sus libros Kushina Uzumaki Hyuuga? - gruño perturbado - esos libros son para adultos.

Hiroki y Luna rieron recordando como Kushina había conseguido los libros del Icha Icha.

- Kakashi-sensei me los dió... - admitió.

- ¡¿KAKASHI HATAKE TE LOS DIO?! -gritó asustando a todos los presentes que disimuladamente retrocedieron un paso, menos Kushina, que intentaba mantenerse segura. Neji se encontraba molesto, porque el había profanado la mente de la hija de Hinata-sama con novelas eróticas.

- Bueno, no me los dió precisamente - dijo nerviosa con una sonrisa zorruna. Era tan parecida a Naruto.

- Se los robo... mas bien, Kakashi-sensei dejo que se lo robara - aclaró el castaño, dueño del gran perro negro, unos ojos violetas lo fulminaron al instante.

- Kushina ¿por qué robaste esos libros a Kakashi-sensei? - la reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que... - dijo sonrojándose violentamente y mirando del suelo a Hiroki, su mejor amigo, en busca de ayuda. El suspiró y decidió salvarla.

- Kushina tenía dudas sobre el sexo y le preguntó a Hinata-san, pero sabe como es y terminó tartamudeandole a punto de desmayarse que le preguntara a Naruto-sama, pero este también se puso nervioso y murmuró algo de "ojala y estuvieras aquí Ero-sennin, le explicarías mejor" y al final no le respondió nada.

- Así que fuí con Kakashi-sensei - intervino Kushina con un puchero - recordando las palabras de mi papá...

- Buscando las respuestas de Jiraiya-sama en sus libros - completó Neji en un susurro, se sentía raro, sabía que hablarles de sexo era muy difícil nadie le habló a el de eso, ignorando claro que sus padres murieron cuando era un niño aun, pero sabía que nadie les había hablado de eso a su generación, actuaron por instinto y se dejaron llevar en ciertas ocasiones para luego compartir las experiencias vividas con sus amigos, asi es como ellos habían aprendido - pero eso no explica porque se los robaste, hubiera sido mas propio explicarle la situación y pedírselos prestados o una plática.

- ¡Se lo dije tío Neji, ttebane! - chilló alzando las manos - y el me constestó que no pervertiría a la hija de su alumno.

- Sin embargo mencionó inteligentemente que tenía dos colecciones de la saga en su cuarto, y que mataría a quien le robara la que estaba autografiada por Jiraiya - volvió a intervenir Hiroki poniendo los ojos en blanco - ademas que dejo su departamento abierto y a Kushina con nosotros afuera de el... ¿demasiado obvio no?

- Umm... te ayudó indirectamente - suspiró Neji - esta bien Kushina, no le dire nada a tus padres.

- Tío Neji, yo le dije que le preguntara a Shisui o Itachi - miró al techo de manera pensante y desasintió con la cabeza - bueno Itachi no porque aun es virgen - se carcajeó Minato. Algo dentro de Aiko se removió al escuchar el nombre de Itachi. Si, se movió el Shukaku (jajaja que creían, que era por amor? aun no!)

- **Aiko-hime ¿no fue el Uchiha que te empujó con una puerta la última vez que fuiste a Konoha?** - retumbó la voz del Shukaku en su cabeza.

- Si, creo que es el - le contestó internamente.

- ¿Y que te parece tan gracioso Minato? - masculló indignado por la actitud de su sobrino Neji - que Itachi tenga 20 años y no haya tocado a una mujer no es motivo de risa...

- ¡Claro que si, jura que lo hará hasta que se case o encuentre la mujer indicada, por favoooooor! Creo que es gay... - tragó saliva nervioso al notar las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban por hablar de alguien tan caballeroso como Itachi - qui-quiero decir... es que m-más de la mi-mitad de las mujeres s-se le han ofrecido y n-no ha aceptado a ni-ningu... ¡no me miren así, me asustan! - chilló aterrado.

- ¡MINATO ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE TU YA ESTUVISTE CON ALGUIEN! Sino, no te burlarías de Itachi junto con Shisui - le rugieron su hermana rubia y su tío.

Neji bien sabía la fama que se cargaba el hijo mediano de Sasuke, así que no le sorprendía que no fuera casto. De hecho, pondría las manos al fuego por eso. Su alumno no solo era pervertido de mente, sino llevaba sus perversiones a la realidad, y las mujeres se volvían locas por el.

La misma atención femenina que tuvo Sasuke cuando era joven - y aun tenía - la habían heredado sus dos hijos, Mikoto, bueno ella también tenía pretendientes, pero jamás se le acercaban porque su actitud era igual a la de su padre, y poseía la fuerza bruta de Sakura. Y cómo si eso no fuera suficiente, si algún joven se acercaba con intenciones romanticas a Mikoto, lo golpeaba el Uchiha que estuviera en turno, ya fuera Shisui, Itachi o Sasuke. Aveces le resultaba extraño la manera en la que se comportaban esos tres al rededor de Mikoto, pero en parte entendía el porque. Ella era la viva imagen de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi y por lo que sabía, la que había criado practicamente y acogido como un hijo sin distinciones a Shisui. Ahorita que lo pensaba bien, los hijos de Sasuke llevaban los nombres de sus antepasados de los cuales eran su replica casi exacta, diferían de los antiguos por pequeños detalles como, Itachi porque actualmente su piel era tan clara como la de Sasuke y Sakura, y el pasado Akatsuki la tenía mas bronceada. El Shisui actual tenía los ojos de un verde muy opaco, claramente el negro y el jade se habían mezclado, y Mikoto había sacado ciertos rasgos faciales de Sakura, pero muy pocos. Haruno no era, sus ojos y cabello negro la declaraban como Uchiha .

- Somos nosotros - dijeron fuerte desde afuera, abriendo la puerta de golpe y lanzando a Aiko al piso. La traspasaron Itachi, Shisui y... Leean. Neji sintió como se helaba su sangre, esa niña... le ponía nervioso. Pensándolo bien, prefería a Kushina, no, mejor a Luna, era tan parecida a Hinata. Eso le agradaba.

Aiko suspiró en el suelo, intentando calmar en su interior al Shukaku que bramaba furioso.

- ¡**Es la voz de ese Uchiha! ¡Mira te volvió a golpear! Dejame a cargo dos minutos y conoceran la fuerza de un Bijuu enojado**.

Shisui al verla lanzó una carcajada burlona.

- Disculpa, no te sentí - dijo Itachi con voz educada ayudándola a incorporarse.

- Itachi creo que ya lo haces a propósito ¡jajajaajaja! - Shisui se dobló de risa agarrándose el abdomen con fuerza. Miró a su hermano - No ves lo frágil que es su cuerpo, pobre señorita... - volvió su mirada hacía la pelirroja y lo siguiente le salió como vomito verbal - ¡No mames, Aiko-hime engordó! - gritó entornando los ojos y acercando su mano para tocar el cuerpo de la princesa.

- Shisui eso es de mala educación - lo regañó Itachi bajándosela de un manotazo.

- ¡Auch! - se quejó el Uchiha mirándolo molesto. Aiko agradeció con la mirada la acción de Itachi.

- Si Shisui - se burló con una sonrisa altanera, la misma que ponía Sasuke al burlarse de Naruto. Shisui se acercó a ella aparentemente muy molesto, ya que tenía activado su sharingan con tres aspas.

Quedaron frente a frente, fulminándose con la mirada, Aiko bajo acarició su muslo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Itachi, lo que en realidad hacía la pelirroja era tocar un kunai que llevaba escondido abajo del vestido. Se puso al lado de ambos, si decidían atacarse, como estaban apunto de hacer, los separaría.

Todos se removían ansiosos en su lugar, la cantidad de chakra que estaban liberando esos dos era impresionante. Yoh lloró nervioso, escondiendo su cuerpo atrás de su amo. Las miradas verde y negra (porque aún escondía sus verdaderos ojos para pasar inadvertida) se fulminaban.

Shisui abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, todos se alarmaron en sus mentes, de seguro diría algo que provocaría la furia de la pelirroja y pelearían. Pero lo que salió de sus labios fue completamente distinto a lo que esperaban.

- Cállate y bésame - gruñó falsamente molesto mientras la jalaba hacía su cuerpo.

- Pero que mandón - rió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla. Shisui se agachó para quedar de su estatura y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la princesa.

- Así te gusta - murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que le otorgaba la mano femenina a su cabello.

Todos a excepción de Itachi entornaron los ojos y sus mandíbulas tocaron cayeron hasta el piso, muy sorprendidos. Itachi solo miraba a su hermano incrédulo.

¿Eran amigos o novios?

- Me gustan mas tus ojos reales - le dijo el ojiverde apretándola mas contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda arriba de la tela del vestido. Aiko asintió.

- Dispersión - habló posicionando sus manos por un instante para después devolverlas a el cabello y la espalda del Uchiha.

Después de 5 largos minutos, se soltaron, 5 minutos en los quen nadie se atrevió a hablar o por lo menos moverse y parpadear.

Shisui separó a Aiko con un empujoncito cariñoso y la miró. Al igual que todos, los hombres abrían los ojos impactados. ¡Que importaba si era gorda! Tenía una cara hecha por los mismísimos ángeles. Definitivamente la belleza de Aiko salía mas a flote cuando aparecían sus singulares orbes aguamarina. A la vista masculina resultaba hipnotizante.

- Te extrañe - admitió con un puchero la pelirroja.

- Yo también no hablábamos desde hace dos meses... oye ¿en ese tiempo engordaste, Aiko? - preguntó sonriendo picaramente mientras miraba su cuerpo.

- Shisui - suspiró Itachi - mírala bien - ¿cómo Shisui podía pensar que estaba gorda? Aveces le sorprendía su comportamiento actual, ya que el en su vida pasada era su primo mayor, el que le enseño prácticamente todo lo que Itachi sabía, y ahora que volvían a nacer, Shisui se comportaba como un crio.

El ojiverde asintió mientras analizaba cada detalle del cuerpo de la princesa.

- ¡Shisui-baka! Pero que grosero eres - rugió Kushina haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran y un patrón de ondas aparecían en ellos adquiriendo una tonalidad morada por completo - ¡Shinra tensei! - dijo con una sonrisa altanera, al instante Shisui salió disparado contra una pared, rebotando violentamente.

El Shinra tensei manipulaba la gravedad, te atraía o repelía magnéticamente.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! ¿si? discúlpame Aiko - masculló molesto el Uchiha.

- No hay problema Shisui-kun - le respondió dulce la pelirroja, no podía estar enojada con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Así es, ella y Shisui eran amigos íntimos a pesar de que no se volvieron a ver desde que visitó Konoha por última vez, a excepción de una ocasión cuando ella tenía 12 y el 14, mantenían una relación de amistad estrecha a través de pergaminos que mandaban con sus aves. Jamás habían perdido contacto.

Se inclinó un poco y le tendió la mano. El la aceptó gustoso y se incorporo. El silencio se torno unos segundos hasta que...

- ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Minato y estoy soltero por si te interesaba saber - coqueteó el rubio con Leean, quien aún no se quitaba su mascara ANBU - ¿cúal es tu nombre bella señorita?

-Leean - respondió divertida - tu... prima - declaró divertida.

- ¿T-tu-tu-tu eres la hija de Lee-sensei con mi tía Hanabi? - habló encontradamente entornando los ojos, era su prima... negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreir pícaro - no importa, los Hyuuga estamos acostumbrados a casarnos entre nosotros - y le lanzó un guiño pícaro - ya sabes para cuidar el Byakugan y esas cosas.

- Tu ni siquiera tienes el Byakugan - río Leean.

- Pero tal vez nuestros hijos si

- ¡Minato! - se exaltó Luna sonrojada y molesta, su hermano ya se estaba pasando...

- ¡Yo culpo a Shisui-baka, ttebane! - alegó la rubia.

Y así empezaron a discutir todos los Hyuuga mientras los demás los veían con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- Creo que deberíamos salir a distraernos mientras estos arreglan sus problemas familiares - le murmuró el Uchiha de cabello corto a la pelirroja e Itachi.

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado Shisui! - gritó Kushina con un aura asesina - si este tonto es así es por tu culpa - dijo señalando a su hermano mientras Luna y Neji lo zarandeaban.

- Yo no le digo que me siga, lo hace porque quiere - gruñó con una vena palpitandole en la frente, el tampoco era una manzana podrida, tal vez le encantaban las mujeres, tal vez le gustaba demasiado el sake, tal vez le encantaba tener sexo cada que podía, y tal vez hacía el amor con Tsunade siempre que se daba la situación, pero era un excelente ninja, uno de los mejores sin duda alguna. El hacía obras de caridad y siempre le daba parte de su dinero a su madre, aun cuando no hacía falta, ya que el, Itachi y su "padre" eran de los mejores pagados en todo Konoha. Si, el no era una manzana podrida solo disfrutaba los placeres de la vida... y si Minato lo seguía era porque era como él y le gustaba. El jamás lo había obligado. Minato se le pegaba a el e Itachi.

- Tu eres mayor, deberías poner el ejemplo - le discutió la ojivioleta, no dispuesta a perder la pelea.

Shisui bufó ya molesto.

- Sabes que siempre ando con Itachi y el es el mayor, tu hermano me sigue porque es como yo - murmuró caminando hacía la ventana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información. Kushina bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, Shisui tenía razón.

- ¡Yo creo que eres el mejor ninja del mundo Shisui! - dijo Minato sonriendo ampliamente, igual a la sonrisa zorruna de su padre.

Shisui sonrió sinceramente y asintió. Brincó al marco de la ventana.

- Podríamos salir por la puerta, Shisui - le dijo Aiko alcanzándolo.

- Sabrán que eres tu por los ojos - negó con la cabeza - del kanji no me preocupo, tu fleco lo tapa por completo.

- Tampoco soy tan famosa - rió la princesa.

- Pero algunas personas si te reconocerán - contestó.

Aiko asintió y miro hacía atrás sintiendo que alguien la observaba fijamente. Itachi al entrelazar su mirada con la aguamarina sonrió levemente e intentó portarse cortés.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó para evitar que Aiko lo siguiera viendo, sentía raro que lo hubieran atrapado_ infraganti._

- Aquel callejón - señaló con la mano un solitario y obscuro paso sin salida.

- Perfecto - dijo Aiko convirtiéndose en arena y desvaneciéndose.

- No la veas tanto o la vas a gastar - se burló mirando a su hermano.

Itachi bufó bajo, el no la estaba viendo, o bueno si, pero era por otra razón ¿cierto?

Los hermanos Uchiha desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

**Bueno esto ya comenzará a ponerse interesante, ya tengo gran parte escrita pero en mi cel, tengo que pasarlo aqui:/**

**Les dije que este fic no era para personas sensibles, tiene incesto y algunas practicas sexuales que resultan demasiado para algunas personas... aun estan a tiempo de dejar de leer.**

**Espero sus reviews^^**

**LOS AMO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi historia, aunque un review no vendría mal.

- Hablan

- _Piensan_

_- **Bijuu**_

* * *

**KOUSUKE TERUMI**

Ahogó un gemido mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, lo que menos quería era ponerse en evidencia ante su hermano y que la descubriera masturbándose mientras lo veía bañarse.

Siguió frotando su clítoris, admirando como diminutas gotas de agua recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Ken. Se acomodó mejor detrás de la puerta ligeramente abierta mientras continuaba dándose placer.

- _Ken ¿por qué no puedes fijarte en mi? ¿por qué padre tampoco lo hace, si soy igual a nuestra madre? - _pensó introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su cavidad, respiró encontradamente mientras varías ondas de calor se expandían por su vientre, iba a llegar al orgasmo. Sonrió con suficiencia agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Ken no se diera cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta, permitiendole deleitarse con su escultural cuerpo - _si tan solo pudieras hacerme tuya... - _estaba tan cerca. Oh si, lo estaba.

- Que refrescante baño - dijo Ken cerrando la llave y cogiendo una toalla para secarse.

Al instante, como si de un toque eléctrico se tratara, la castaña retiró su mano de su intimidad y se lanzó a la cama alarmada, intentando aparentar que nada ocurría, justo al momento que un distraído pelirrojo salía del baño.

- Narumi - sonrió dándole la espalda mientras buscaba ropa en los cajones de la comoda - pensé que ya te habías marchado.

- N-no y-yo te es-estaba es...perando - se forzó a hablar casi sin aire.

Ken al escucharla alzó una ceja y volteó ligeramente a verla.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó notando el rubor de su hermana - te ves nerviosa y estas toda roja. Fiebre no puede ser, estoy seguro de eso.

- ¡No, yo solo... tengo algo de calor! - mintió negando rotundamente con la cabeza. El chico de ojos aguamarina asintió y saco su ropa del cajón.

- Deberías cambiarte, me vestiré en el baño - declaró y se volvió a encerrar.

Una vez fuera de su vista, Narumi suspiró aliviada, Ken no se había dado cuenta, ni le había llego el olor de su excitación, eso era bueno, aun no era tiempo de actuar.

Se despojó de su ropa de kunoichi y se vistió con unos shorts negros que apenas lograban tapar su trasero, una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos y unas sandalias de meter negras bastante sencillas y comunes.

- He escuchado que el festival de los pecados capitales es épico - habló Ken saliendo de nuevo del baño, llevando puestos unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa sin mangas azul grisácea y sus sandalias ninja.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó fingiendo interés.

- Si, serán unas vacaciones muy divertidas Narumi - sonrió despeinando el cabello castaño de su hermana.

Narumi sonrió con suficiencia.

- Más que nada, yo diría que interesantes - respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando el cuerpo de su hermano desnudo mientras se frotaba con el jabón. - _Si, definitivamente estas vacaciones serán interesantes, hermanito._

* * *

Caminaban riendo, mientras degustaban unos deliciosos dangos que Itachi había querido comprar. Platicaban de trivialidades, mirando todos los puestos ambulantes que estaban colocados en la calle.

- ¿Enserio? Sasu... quiero decir, mi padre, no lo mencionó - murmuró Shusui sorprendido.

- Si, supongo que no quiso preocuparlos, al final todo fue un mal entendido - respondió Aiko mordiendo su dango.

- ¿Puedes creerlo Itachi? pudimos haber tenido otro hermano - rió el ojiverde despreocupadamente.

Itachi asintió.

- Es un alivió que todo de aclarara a tiempo, no me imagino lo que nuestra madre le hubiera hecho si se enteraba - temió por la vida de "su padre" Sasuke.

- ¡Benditas pruebas de ADN! - los tres chocaron sus dangos como si de copas se tratara.

- Debieron haberlo visto, Hikaru es muy parecido a Sasuke-san, con razón su madre al verlo pensó que era el padre de su hijo - suspiró divertida la pelirroja recordando a un Sasuke pálido enfrente de un joven muy parecido a el y una mujer de cabello caoba algo pasada de peso diciéndole que era su hijo. - Las consecuencias de una noche de alcohol...

- ... y sexo desenfrenado - completó Shisui.

Itachi se limitó a sonreír y comer, no era muy sociable -aunque en definitiva mucho mas que en su vida pasada- por lo que se limitaba a escucharlos y opinar cuando fuera necesario.

Dirigió discretamente su mirada a la chica que caminaba con ellos. Todo este tiempo había tenido la impresión equivocada de ella, siendo la princesa de Sunagakure se imaginó una mujer chillona, pedante, altanera y quisquillosa. Pero lo que caminaba junto de el era totalmente lo contrario. Sin contar que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Esa chica le agradaba, parecía paciente, es decir... ¿ser intima amiga de Shisui? Si, debía ser muy paciente. Aunque también notó que Shisui no se comportaba coqueto con ella, como solía hacerlo con cuanta mujer se le atravesara, a pesar de estar frente, a la que el consideraba la mas bella, no hacía ningún intento de seducirla.

Eso era extraño.

- Itachi... - comenzó su hermano obteniendo al instante su atención.

- _Es muy guapo - _pensó Aiko mirando a Itachi, aprovechando que estaba distraído con Shisui, ese pelinegro la ponía nerviosa, no le había hablado directamente porque no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir, tenía miedo de ser catalogada solo como "la princesita de Suna" ¡lo era! pero también una kunoichi y mujer pensante, era más que la hija del Kazekage y jinchuriki del Shukaku, mucho más...

Miró con detenimiento sus profundos ojos negros y unas extrañas pero sexys ojeras que lo acompañaban.

**- Aiko-hime ¿qué estas pensando? - **le habló el Shukaku tranquilamente.

- _Yo... nada, solo... admitía la belleza Uchiha, Mei-sama tenía razón, los hombres Uchiha son muy guapos._

_- _**Ummm ¿pero no estabas enamorada de un chico misterioso?**

Claro, no se le olvidaba ese detalle, ella mantenía una relación bastante peculiar y a distancía con un joven desconocido que poco a poco la había enamorado.

- _Si, el... comprende mi alma, me quiere por quién soy, no por como me veo, en realidad le interesa lo que pienso. Si, estoy enamorada de Cuervo._

**- Siempre que hablas de **_**Cuervo **_**tu nivel de chakra incrementa, debe ser por lo que sientes - **guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar en su cabeza **- Cuervo... ¿por qué se habría puesto así? me imagino a alguien feo. A alguien con la nariz en forma del pico de un cuervo.**

_- Shukaku, aunque asi fuera lo seguiría queriendo, su alma me enamoró, asi como dijo que la mía lo cautivo. No me importa como luzca, yo lo quiero y deseo estar con el._

Una estruendosa risa revoloteó por su mente, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada.

**- Que bueno que eres tan hermosa, asi aunque el sea horrible y me sangren los ojos al verlo, sus hijos saldran con rostros agradables.**

Aiko sonrió y se llevo una mano al pecho.

- _Cuervo - _pensó con un suspiro.

La agitación de la arena la volvió a la realidad al instante, se movía ligeramente en sus pies, acariciándolos eso solo podía significar algo. Alguien poderoso estaba cerca, mínimo un excelente chunnin.

Lanzó el palillo de los dangos a un bote de basura y miró discretamente a sus acompañantes que platicaban amenamente de asuntos de su aldea.

- _No se han dado cuenta - _pensó frunciendo el ceño de una manera casi imperceptible.

Sondeó a sus alrededores, buscando a alguien con las características de un ninja. Alguien quién podría significar una amenaza.

Después de un rato decidió ignorar la presencia adjudicándosela a algunos de sus compañeros de misión de Konoha que andaban por los al rededores.

Una sonrisa surco en su rostro. De verdad era muy alegre esa aldea, las personas parecían estarse preparando para un festival, embelleciendo todo con adornos o simplemente limpiando sus propiedades. Parecían muy atareados ese día, se alegró que tuvieran la tarde libre, el señor feudal y su familia llegarían hasta la noche, justo para la cena.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa, ya quiero que sea de noche para poder ir a la apertura del festival! - chilló excitada una joven rubia de no mas de 17 años. Se veía mas o menos de su edad.

- Escuche que LOL abrirá el festival, me alegra que hayan venido de nuevo - juntó las manos su amiga con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Cada año espero con ansias este festival, es el mejor del mundo.

- Seguro será mejor que el del año pasado, por cierto... ¿no has notado que aún no anuncían quién sera lujuría? - le preguntó la pelinaranja buscando algo en sus bolsillos, las dos chicas ajenas de que Aiko las escuchaba a hurtadillas.

- Si, me di cuenta, tal vez aun no lo deciden, pero quién quiera que sea la afortunada vivirá una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, además de ganar mucho dinero.

- Concuerdo contigo amiga, en fín, vayamos rápido a comprar a la tienda de Kappo-san que tengo cosas que hacer - le apuró la chica mientras de agarraban de la mano y rebasaban a la pelirroja.

- _Vaya, ese festival debe ser muy bueno... ¿cómo me dijo Ken que se llamaba? Uhm..._

_- _**Tampoco lo recuerdo Aiko-hime era... mira hacia arriba, ahi hay un anuncio - **le sugirió el Shukaku volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Miró hacía la dirección indicada donde ciertamente había un gran espectacular anunciando el dichoso festival.

- Festival de los Pecados Capitales - murmuró - _vaya nombre - _lujuria, gula, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y sober... - se quedó muda mirando hacía enfrente a unos 7 metros, la arena bajo sus pies volvía a inquietarse en presencia del chakra que desprendía aquel hombre que miraba el espectacular también. Ignorando todo.

Su despeinado cabello era una mezcla entre dorado y rubio, dandole un efecto luminoso al estar bajo los rayos del sol. Sus ojos, desde esa distancia podía distinguirlos. Tenían el mismo amarillo con partes doradas en el iris, era realmente guapo. Su piel tan clara como la suya se veía totalmente suave. Vestía su ropa ninja aún, pero sin la bandana, llevaba una chamarra gris abierta, dejando ver abajo una sencilla camisa de un morado intenso con cuello alto, justo como lo usaban los Uchiha, y unos pantalones ninja de un gris tan obscuro que llegaba a parecer negro deslavado. Ese hombre era demasiado lindo como para ser un shinobi, sin embargo, lo era.

- ¡KO! - gritó sin darse cuenta que desde que lo había visto comenzó a moverse hacía el.

El pelidorado se volteó al instante, justo en el momento que Aiko se lanzaba sobre ella.

- ¡Aiko! - dijo sonriendo tanto como podía mientras la levantaba y daban vueltas abrazados.

Itachi alzó una ceja mirando el espectáculo que estaban dando el desconocido y Aiko. Sintió un nudo en el estomago que deshizo al instante recordando a su novia. El prácticamente era un hombre comprometido, en cuánto volviera de esta misión, iría a conocerla. _Cobra _era el nombre clave de su novia, después de varios meses de hablar con ella por palomas mensajeras se dió cuenta que se había enamorado de esa mujer, que a pesar de que no conocía físicamente le había robado el corazón.

_Cobra _no era la típica chica que se quedaba callada, y el no era el típico hombre que le gustaban las mujeres sumisas, lo que el buscaba era una mujer que no temiera expresar sus pensamientos, una mujer de carácter pero que a la vez fuera refinada y delicada. Una mujer que pudiera ser _SU COMPAÑERA DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE DURARA SU VIDA, _una chica que entendiera su estilo de vida, quería alguien a quién amar. Y nadie podía decirle algo respecto a sus gustos, era un Uchiha después de todo, le gustaban las mujeres fuertes pero de apariencia dulce, su padre Fugaku se había casado con Mikoto, y cualquier persona que haya conocido a su madre enojada sabía a lo que se refería con una chica carácter pero de apariencia dulce y refinada, Sasuke, bueno... en esta vida, su "padre" era esposo de Sakura, a quién respetaba mucho y veía como una madre, pero jamás la podría ver como a Mikoto. Shisui... bueno, Shisui aun no sentaba cabeza, pero sospechaba seriamente de una castaña que jamás había mostrado ningún interés en el, fuerte y de apariencia dulce y refinada. Volvía a lo mismo.

Talvez no sabía como lucía _Cobra, _pero algo le decía que sería justo como se la imaginaba.

- El hijo de la Mizukage - le dijo su hermano bajandolo de la Luna.

- Hmp, ya veo - murmuró viendo como la pelirroja remolcaba de la mano practicamente al rubio en su dirección, quien a su vez cargaba una gran maleta. Parecía pesada.

- Sin Yoh y Luna los hubiéramos perdido - habló una rubia parándose junto de el, quien venía con sus hermanos, Hiroki y su perro y Leean - ¿quién es ese? - preguntó justo en el momento en que Aiko y Ko los alcanzaban.

- Es el hijo de la Mizukage - le susurró muy bajo Shisui.

- Les quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo desde siempre - sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, jadeó notando su error al instante después de la significativa mirada por parte del Uchiha de ojos verdes - Sabes que también eres mi mejor amigo Shisui, no te enojes.

- Hmp, lastimas mis sentimientos aveces - bromeó fingiendo estar ofendida.

Aiko solto una pequeña risa y desasintió con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

- El es Ko- Kousuke Terumi, hijo de la Mizukage, pero díganle Ko porque su nombre no le gusta - habló diciendo lo ultimo muy bajo.

- E-es un placer, diganme Ko por-por favor - tartamudeó nervioso haciendo una reverencia.

Ko Terumi, era un chico tierno, un chico de esos que siempre están para apoyarte, de los que cuando los ves pasar suspiras diciendo que te gustaría que tu hijo fuera asi, de esos chicos que desprenden tanta dulzura y tranquilidad que terminan en la _FriendZone._

Si, el secreto a voces de Ko era que había estado perdidamente enamorado de Aiko desde los 7 años, aun recordaba perfecto a una niña pelirroja de 5 años que había aparecido en su séptimo cumpleaños con su padre el Kazekage, hipnotizandolo al instante que la vio pasar la puerta con sus enormes ojos aguamarina.

- _Tal vez por eso Gaara-sama no me quiere... - _suspiró en su mente.

- Bien, ahora Ko, quiero presentarte a todos, ellos son Itachi y Shisui Uchiha - dijo señalando a los azabaches.

- Tiempo sin verte Ko - le saludo el ojiverde, Itachi se limitó a hacer una reverencia.

- Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki ¡ttebane! - se presentó la rubia hiperactiva sola con una sonrisa zorruna. - del Clan Uzumaki-Hyuuga

- L-Luna Uzumaki - susurró Luna con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Un placer Uzumaki-san - se inclinó Ko tímidamente.

- Minato Uzumaki - declaró un rubio alzando un pulgar en su dirección - ¡Wow, eres de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla Sangrienta!... ¡Auch! - gruño mirando mirando a su hermana de ojos violeta, quien lo miraba molesto aun con la mano hecha puño.

- No seas insensible - lo regaño mirando a un pelidorado que miraba al suelo con pena y tristeza.

- Ya no... y-ya no es Sangrienta, durante todo el gobierno de mi madre dejo de realizarse ese examen... - murmuró muy bajo sabiendo justo a lo que el rubio de enfrente se refería.

- Oh...

- No importa - le sonrió sinceramente subiendo la mirada. Aunque por dentro aun sentía la tristeza de saber que siempre se referirían a su amada aldea como sangrienta por las acciones del pasado.

- Hiroki Inuzuka - la voz del castaño rompió totalmente el pesado ambiente que se había formado, Ko lo miró interesado.

- ¿Del clan Inuzuka que tienen perros ninja? - cuestionó sonriente.

- ¡De ese mismo! - respondió con efusividad - y este es mi compañero Yoh.

Ko miró al gran perro negro con la misma intensidad que ve un niño los regalos en navidad, sus ojos brillaban alegres acercando indeciso su mano hacía Yoh. Si había algo que le encantaba ademas de estar con Aiko eran los perros ninja, siempre había querido tener uno. Esa había sido su ilusión desde antes de conocer a la pelirroja.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo? - preguntó rogándole a Kami que Hiroki dijera que sí.

- ¡Claro, Yoh es un tranquilo!

- Gracias - contuvo el aliento al instante que sus dedos tocaron el suave pelaje del perro. Acarició su cabeza con paciencia mientras que Yoh cerraba los ojos y se dejaba consentir moviendo la cola.

- Le agradaste - le dijo Hiroki palmeando amistosamente el hombro del pelidorado quién reprimió un grito de alegría al escuchar eso.

- Ko siempre ha querido un perro ninja... aunque siempre he pensando que en realidad lo que quiere es un simple perro - explicó Aiko.

- ¿Oh? ¡entonces deberías de venir a Konoha, en mi casa hay muchos perros, en verdad te gustaría! - si, el hijo de la Mizukage se acababa de ganar un amigo, nada llegaba mas rápido al corazón de un Inuzuka que el escuchar que alguien amaba a los perros.

- En cuanto pueda.

- Mi nombre es Leean Hyuuga - se presentó una chica de cabello castaño con mascara de ANBU.

- Es un placer Hyuuga-san- se inclinó relajado, dejando de tocar a Yoh - lo mismo para tí Yoh - el gran perro negro le ladro amistosamente tallandole la cabeza en su mano para que siguiera acariciándolo.

- Una vez terminadas las presentaciones... ¿qué haces aqui Ko? - preguntó Aiko encarándolo con una mano en la cintura.

- Yo...

- ¿Ko? ¡Oh Ko! - gritó Ken llegando hacia todos de la mano de su hermana menor - que sorpresa - se saludaron chocando puños.

- _Vaya, si que te has puesto muy guapo Ko-kun - _pensó lascivamente Narumi mordiendose un labio - _y por lo que veo sigues de perrito faldero de mi hermana._

_-_ Si, vine al festival- explicó con voz no muy convencida mirando a la castaña que le acababa de guiñar un ojo coquétamente, se golpeó mentalmente, de seguro estaba alucinando. Si no se equivocaba esa castaña era Narumi, tenia 5 años que no la veía. - ¿N-Narumi? - dudó.

La ojinegra sonrió complacida.

- ¿Aún me recuerdas Ko-kun? ¡que alegría! - y se lanzó a sus brazos descaradamente. - _no es que tenga algo contra ti, pero eres importante para Aiko y si quiero destruirla tengo que comenzar contigo, ademas, eres muy lindo, podríamos divertirnos - _aspiró discretamente el olor del pelidorado.

Itachi y Shisui se miraron serios, algo en esa castaña no les gustaba.

- Claro, has crecido mucho, no te veía desde que tenías 10 años - la solto inocentemente y le despeino el cabello de manera juguetona.

- _Vamos, ya no me trates como una niña, me encargare que me veas como mujer - _pensó bufando.

- Lo se.

Aiko sonrió feliz, le encantaba que su hermana se llevara muy bien con las personas que eran importantes para ella, era como si estuviera en equilibrio.

Amaba a su hermanita, siempre tan alegre pero algo rebelde.

- Asi que... ¿es la primera vez que vienes a este festival? - le preguntó Shisui.

- No, cada año vengo, pero los últimos dos he venido con una banda que toca ahí, son unos amigos míos.

- ¿Y el festival es tan bueno como dicen? - lo interrogo Ken muy interesado, tenía tiempo que había oido de este festival por unos ANBU y desde ese momento había querido ir.

- Lo es - afirmó sin pensarlo - aunque no es apto para... personas sensibles...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ko dio media sonrisa y miró al cielo antes de comenzar a explicar.

- ¿Han notado el comportamiento de las personas de este lugar? - preguntó a todos, causando que al instante miraran analizándolas.

- Parecen muy tranquilas y buenas... - susurró Luna notando las caras sonrientes de los nativos del lugar.

- Si, tal vez demasiado, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto ningún disturbio - murmuró Shisui.

- Todo es calma - concordó Itachi cerrando los ojos, estaba empezando a tener una idea por donde iba el hijo de la Mizukage.

- Exacto, son la aldea perfecta por 358 días al año, pero al llegar justo esta semana en Marzo durante las noches todo se invierte y pueden comportarse como quieran, por algo el festival se llama Festival de los Pecados Capitales, porque cada noche celebran uno, aunque durante todo lo que dura, el unico que esta activo los 7 días es Lujuria.

- Asi que esto se vuelve un especie de prostíbulo en conjunto con una macro-fiesta - comentó Shisui con lagrimas en los ojos, había llegado al lugar correcto.

- Precisamente - suspiró - a pesar de que tal vez no t-tenga mucha moral el evento, es muy divertido - admitió sonrojado huyendo de la mirada de Aiko, de seguro pensaría que era un pervertido...

- ¿Y por qué nunca me invitaste? - dijo con un puchero la pelirroja.

Ko sintió como una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza, se rascó la nuca incomodo.

- Y-yo verás... siempre que lo intentaba tu papá no me dejaba entrar a la aldea, asi que...

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó escandalizada - ¿mi papá qué...?

- P-pero no le digas nada - se apresuró a decir asustado agitando las manos, si Aiko le decía algo, estaba seguro que sería la próxima victima del Ataúd de arena.

- Mmm...

- ¿Y esa maleta Ko? ¿aún no te hospedas en ningún hotel o posada? - le preguntó el Uchiha menor cambiando de tema.

- Llevo horas en eso y no hay ningún lugar disponible... creo que tendré que acampar por ahí - contestó resignado.

- ¡Pero que dices! puedes quedarte conmigo - le sugirió Aiko poniendo su mano en el hombro masculino.

- ¿Qué no compartes habitación con Ken? - dudó sorprendido.

- No, estoy con Narumi, mi hermanita también necesita que la cuide - respondió Ken serio.

- Oh... en ese caso te tomo la palabra Aiko - le dió una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

- Hey... yo también quería compartir habitación contigo Aiko-hime - masculló Shisui lanzandole rayos con la mirada a Ko, quien se los respondió al instante, para después echarse a reír.

- Necesito donde dormir Shisui-san.

- Yo también, puedes compartir habitación con Itachi, por lo que me dijo Aiko estamos en cuartos continuos.

Ko apretó los labios indeciso, el no conocía a Itachi, sería algo incomodo dormir con un extraño, si fuera Shisui, no habría problema, lo conocía de antes pero no era el, sino su hermano.

Shisui comprendió con solo ver las miradas incomodas que le lanzaba el pelidorado a su hermano para saber lo que pensaba.

- Entonces que Aiko decida - declaró mirando a la susodicha.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada.

- ¿Yo? - masculló sin aire mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigos, y que todos estuvieran callados no le ayudaba en nada, no podía elegir, terminaría hiriendo el orgullo de alguno de esos dos. - no se...

- No creo que Aiko-san deba dormir con alguno de ustedes - habló Itachi quién hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio - si lo que le hace falta es donde dormir Terumi-san puede quedarse en nuestra habitación, dudo que sea correcto que ustedes dos se queden en la habitación de una señorita, alguien podría cuestionar su virtud.

- Hmp, estaríamos muy apretados los tres en la habitación y lo sabes - le contesto Shisui confundido por su repentina preocupación por "la virtud" de Aiko.

- En ese caso, podría compartir habitación con...

- ...migo? ¿Contigo Itachi? - se burló Shisui mirándolo perspicaz - ¿ y cómo sabemos que no le intentaras hacer nada?

- Sabes que no sería capaz - respondió indignado.

- ¿Y yo si?

- No me hagas responderte hermanito - bufó irónico, ¡Claro que desconfiaba de Shisui!. Era conocido por ser el galán de Konoha.

- ¿Y si nos turnamos? Un día Shisui-san, otro Uchiha-san y otro yo - sugirió Ko intimidado.

Aiko asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Es una idea excelente! - lo tomó de la mano clavando sus ojos en los dorados, haciendo que Ko se sonrojara al instante - y como tu lo pensaste, serás el primero - un gran destello resplandeció en los hermosos ojos gatunos.

- S-si... - susurró absorto.

- Es un punto medio - replico Itachi pareciendo desinteresado.

- Por mi esta bien Aiko-hime, aunque no veo porque Itachi también entro - hablo Shisui burlándose de su hermano.

- Hmp - gruño el azabache mayor mirando en otra dirección.

- Bien - se acercó mas a ellos tres un pelirrojo con la mirada seria - es su responsabilidad lo que le pase a mi hermana, recuerden que es la princesa de Sunagakure, Jinchuriki del Ichibi y futura Kazekage ¿querían estar con ella?. Bueno, su seguridad viene implícita.

- No te preocupes Ken, nuestro Mangekyou Sharingan es legendario - se mofó Shisui abrazando a su hermano.

Itachi alzó una ceja receloso ¿qué le pasaba a Shisui? ¿dónde había quedado el Shisui que fue en su tiempo su primo mayor y lo remplazó por un crio de hormonas alborotadas?. Definitivamente desde que habían iniciado la misión su comportamiento se había entorpecido bastante.

- Y-y yo tengo los kekkei genkai de m-mi madre -dijo Ko torpemente intentando mantener el nivel de los Uchiha.

- ¡Ja! Ken, tu bien sabes que tu hermana no necesita que la cuiden - le habló una rubia hiperactiva al pelirrojo gemelo - su defensa absoluta no permitira que se acerquen.

- Ku-kushina tiene razón K-Ken-san, no de-debería preocuparse, la defensa absoluta es im-imprenetrable - tartamudeó Luna nerviosa por la mirada del ojiaguamarina.

- ¡Oh vamos, la princesita necesita escolta! - puso los ojos en blanco Leean hastiada de como tres de los chicos mas guapos la ignoraban por ver a esa pelirroja.

- Disculpa... Uhm... ¿Leean? - preguntó Aiko enojada.

- Mi padre le dió una golpiza al tuyo en los exámenes Chunnin - aclaró la ojiperla con la mascara ANBU con arrogancia - tu defensa absoluta no es impenetrable - declaró moviendose a una velocidad y con el sigilo que solo un ANBU puede moverse.

Todo paso tan rápido, Leean se movió a una velocidad cegadora, y antes de que la arena de Aiko se alzara, la castaña había aparecido tras ella, con un kunai en el cuello presionando peligrosamente la yugular.

- ¿Ves? Estaráas muerta... - susurro en su oído desde atrás, todos entornaron los ojos sorprendidos. Aiko sonrió con suficiencia.

- Ambas lo estaríamos - contestó dando golpecitos con el Kunai que tenía firmemente agarrado contra el estomago de Leean, esta gruño molesta... no había visto cuando sacaba el cuchillo.

- Jo... eres buena, prin-ce-si-ta - comentó sarcasticamente.

- Tengo mas que mi simple defensa absoluta.

- Si, me doy cuenta... un kunai, lo tendré presenta la próxima vez - retiró el arma de su cuello y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

- Pero que grosera... ¡Escucha cuando te hablo! - alzó la voz con magnanimidad.

La ANBU dejo de andar y la miró de reojo.

- Yo no te debo obediencia, no eres mi princesa, soy de Konoha querida - masculló reanudando el paso.

- Si, bueno, espero que también estés enterada de como dejo mi padre al tuyo al final del combate, si me estas retando... aqui no estará Gai-sensei para salvarte, espero que estés informada de esa parte igual.

Leean al escucharla paró en seco y se viró con violencia entrecerrando sus ojos. _Esa princesita me desespera._

- ¡Muy bien pelos de menstruación! ¿Cuándo y dónde? - gritó furiosa desde donde estaba.

- Hoy en la noche a las afueras de esta aldea - gruñó como respuesta con mirada desafiante y decidida. Ninguna mujerzuela hablaba mal de su padre sin atenerse a las consecuencias y esa Hyuuga no iba a ser la excepción.

- Con la condición que... no se puede utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu - declaró altiva esperando la reacción de la de Suna, Aiko dudó por un momento, sería una pelea de puro Taijutsu, y sino se equivocaba, los Hyuuga eran expertos en eso. No le parecía justo - ¿o es que tienes miedo prin-ce-si-ta? - la retó.

Aiko frunció el ceño cabreada.

- ¿De alguien como tú? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ahi estaré! - gruñó automaticamente.

- Si no te buscare... - le dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¡AIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritaron tres voces masculinas al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Por qué se enojaban con ella si solo había respondido a la agresión?

- ¡_Hombre, bah!_

* * *

**Holaaa! Como que esto ya empieza a tener trama no? El prox. cap los introducira casi de lleno a la historía, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ademas he terdado en actualizar porque ¡ME ROBARON MI CEL! y ahi tenia los adelantos de esta historia y no estoy segura si me quedo bien ahora...**

**Reviews?**

Besossssssssss!


End file.
